


Labyrinth: Home At Last

by AcresOfMyDreams



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, What-If, the ending that should have been, the ending we want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcresOfMyDreams/pseuds/AcresOfMyDreams
Summary: Right after Sarah beats the Labyrinth, she doesn't want to accept it was just a dream. Of course it wasn't a dream, the Labyrinth has always been calling her. When The Goblin King takes her back, she will not only discover the secrets of the Labyrinth but she will also learn things about herself that will help her understand her role in everything.How did the Goblin King meet Sarah?What connection does Sarah and the Goblin King have with each other?What is the Labyrinth?
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams & the Labyrinth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Home, At Last?

* * *

_**“…you have no power over me.”** _

* * *

The clock chimed one last time and Sarah took a final glance at the pitiful Goblin King. This was it; she completed the Labyrinth within the allotted time and it was time to go home, at last. She felt empowered and relieved; but deep within her she felt like a piece of her stayed. That piece which did not pay attention to the final chime of time, as if staying in the past because there was still something that she did not finish.

He could have reached for her, pulled her back, and shown no mercy. Instead he just watched as the girl, the only creature who had completed his Labyrinth, faded to nothing. He offered her everything; any other being would accept without a second thought. Dumbfounded, he stood there, and wondered if it was enough; if he was enough. The once over confident Goblin King felt insecure, confused, and lost. He knew she wasn’t fully gone, somehow, he felt her presence still lingering around him.

It was up to him now to return to his castle and accept defeat. He couldn’t, however, this wasn’t over yet. Sarah; he had fallen in love with her at first sight while visiting the human realm and now she has spattered his feelings. He wanted to make her feel the way he felt, to get on her knees and beg for mercy, and to take back her rejection.

_‘Watch me be as cruel as you have been to me’_

Sarah didn’t notice the white barn owl, with mismatched eyes, watching her through her window as she celebrated with her Labyrinth friends. At the moment, all that mattered to her was being home with Toby. As her friends started leaving, she began to fear that everything she did was all a dream; that when she wakes up all her friends, the Labyrinth, and even the Goblin King, would simply turn into a distant memory of her dreams. She wondered what he was doing right now. Through everything he had put her through, she wished no harm upon him. Eventually, she was alone in her room. Toby was sleeping, and she could already hear her father and step-mother make their way upstairs. Although sleep was calling out to her, she couldn’t sleep because she felt a strong, domineering presence watching her. Her heavy eyelids could hold out no longer and she finally did give in to sleep as the Goblin King watched over her.

The following morning, Sarah immediately made her way to the mirror where she last saw her Labyrinth friends walk through. She called out to them, but nobody answered.

 _‘Was it all just a dream after all?’_ She thought, sadly reminiscing about her adventure in the Labyrinth.

Before she could call out to her friends again, her step-mother walked into her room. Oh, how she hated when people entered her room without knocking. She then remembered the Goblin King had also entered without her permission, although, that didn’t particularly bother her. She didn’t want to start an argument with her step-mother so early in the morning, especially not after she could have lost Toby forever; at least if it really did happen.

“Sarah,” her step-mother finally said while placing a hand on Sarah’s shoulder, “I just want to say thank you for taking care of Toby while your father and I were out. I really did feel bad about ruining your plans, so to make-up for it I convinced your father to finally lift your curfew. I understand that, as a 16-year-old girl, if we can trust you with babysitting your baby brother, we can trust that you will know how to take care of yourself as well. So, what do you think?”

After hearing what her step-mother had said, Sarah sat on the corner of her bed, shocked, but in a good way. She replied seconds later,

“Thank you Irene, I truly appreciate it.” Her step-mother smiled and nodded her head before leaving to check on Toby.

Being Sunday, Sarah’s father along with Toby and her step-mother always visited the in-laws. They are her step-mother’s family and since Sarah doesn’t have a strong relationship with them, they let her stay home. Usually, on these Sunday’s, Sarah would go out to her favorite spot at the park and practice her lines; but not today. She was determined to find her Labyrinth friends because she already missed them and because she wanted confirmation that it was all not just a dream. Breakfast was the usual, Sarah had wondered if Toby would say anything about what he had experienced the night before, but he happily enjoyed playing with his oatmeal. She didn’t forget to thank her father about lifting her curfew and promised to manage her time wisely. If you asked her personally, however, being home by 10 p.m. was simply ridiculous as is. Everyone left right after breakfast which finally gave Sarah the opportunity to go back to her room and find her friends. She locked the door and even made sure the mirror was spotless.

She began to call out to all her friends, “Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus? Are you there?” No response, but she kept calling out to them. After a few minutes she began to tear up, she didn’t want it to have been a dream. Desperately, she began to plead to the mirror, “Please…I need to see anything, anyone, please. I need to know that it was all real.” A cold chill ran up her spine, perhaps it was just the breeze from her window. However, she knew that she had closed it the night prior. Before she could turn around to check, she heard a familiar voice speak behind her, “Anyone? My precious…”


	2. Taken

* * *

He never left her side, not even while she slept. He could see her frantically call her friends through the mirror and envied that not once did she even whisper his name.

_‘If you only just wish, I’ll comply to your every whim’_

That’s when he heard her, she wished. Sure, she didn’t directly wish for _him_ , but she said anyone. What luck, this was his chance, maybe even his last chance. The Goblin King entered slowly, presenting himself gallantly behind Sarah. She had turned around and looked distraught. She hoped for Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus; but instead it just had to be _him._ What could he possibly do for her now anyways? If anything, he might be here to inflict some type of curse on her after taking back Toby.

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked. She knew she had wished for anyone, and surely it was her fault this time again.

“You asked for anyone, did you not? So here I am.”

“I didn’t think you, out of everyone else, would show up. It doesn’t matter, I want you to leave now.”

Jareth tilted his head and smirked. His presence alone can intimidate everyone at court and yet in front of this fragile woman, he was deemed powerless to her.

_‘Show me your fears’_

“Precious, I know you’re alone right now. I saw your parents and young Toby leave not too long ago. I can, and I will do as I please.”

Sarah gasped suddenly when she realized it was just her and the Goblin King now. She swallowed her fear however, because she knows what to do.

“No,” She stood up, “You cannot and will not do as you please here because, you have no power over me.”

She triumphantly nodded and expected him to disappear just as he did once not so long ago. However, this time he was still there. He looked a little pale at first, but upon realizing that they were both still standing in front of each other, he chuckled. To her disbelief, Sarah looked around and tried to understand what she could have done wrong. She was sure that those were the exact same words, yet he was still there, chuckling at her failed attempt of getting rid of him.

“I don’t understand” she finally blurted out “…it worked last time, why are you still here? And why are you laughing?”

She was getting anxious at that point. He rested his chin on his hand and also wondered why it didn’t work. He too, had expected the same fate as before, and yet here he was, still. He then recalled that during their first encounter, she had wished for Toby away. That’s right, and in order to take him back she had to complete his challenge. In this case, she had wished for someone, anyone to appear before her. Her wish came true, again, so in order for her to take back that wish she has to complete something. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what she had to complete, not this time, this was different.

“Last time was different. You wished for Toby to be taken away and I complied. This time you wished for someone to appear before you, and here I am. I see you haven’t learned your lesson.”

His explanation made some sense, at least for now. Whatever the reason, she just really wanted him to leave. She did admit, however, that she felt relieved to know he was, for the most part, ok. Now she really needed to find a way to make him leave. It’s confirmed that what she experienced was truly real and she won’t take it for granted but his presence was beginning to make her feel worried. He said he could do anything he wants…what could that be?

“Alright, let’s suppose you’re correct then, I got what I needed, and I don’t need you anymore. So, you should be able to leave now.” Yes, that sounded just about right to her.

‘ _I don’t need you anymore?’_

Jareth scuffed at her reply, talking to him as if he was just a minor inconvenience in her life; a spider on the wall. Was he to comply to her every will and whim for the rest of her pitiful human life? He’s certainly had enough of this, and yet, every inch of his body yearned to be near her.

“Very well, I’ll leave, Sarah. But not alone, oh no. A king does not simply return home without a prize, and you my dear, will be of great use to me.”

‘ _That’s right, you have always belonged to me.’_

Before Sarah could say anything, her surroundings began to fade into a familiar scene. She had returned to the Underground kingdom; except this time, she wasn’t outside the Labyrinth gates. She stood in the middle of the throne room of the Goblin King’s castle.

“What- What did you do?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's been keeping up with this story, I appreciate it. The chapters I admit are shorter than I would like but I'm trying to just start slowly before we get to the main story. Leave kudos and comments (:


	3. Chapter 3: I wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say, be careful what you wish for?

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne and studied Sarah carefully. His heart had eagerly wished for Sarah to return with him, to him. In his mind he did bring her back, but he never had the power to actually bring her to the Underground. It always has been the Labyrinth that brings and returns outside dwellers. Yet, here she was standing before him somehow.

He finally broke the silence, “Believe it or not, precious, I am not entirely sure how you got here.”

Sarah sighed, her tone much angrier than she’s used to, “Just a few minutes ago you said, you would not leave alone, and that I would be of great use for you. How do you expect me to believe that?”

“You made me angry; I said those words at the spur of the moment. As much as I did want to bring you back-,” he hesitated, “…to punish you, I, have no power over you.”

“PUNISH ME?” Sarah asked, yelling at him. “You could have just continued on with your miserable life and left me alone. I don’t understand, It’s not fair. I beat your stupid Labyrinth on time, I’m supposed to be done here.” Sarah pulled back her hair and paced back and forth trying to grasp everything that has happened so far.

Jareth was getting frustrated as well. She had no right to speak to him that way and she especially had no right to desecrate the Labyrinth with such profanity. He clenched his fists and stood up, walking straight to her.

He pointed his gloved finger at her, “Look, Sarah, I will not allow you to disrespect me here. May I remind you where you are?”

At no point did Sarah try to make eye contact with him. She tried to back away slowly, but he followed until she was backed up to a wall.

Jareth surrounded her against the wall, his arms blocking her from moving, and whispered, “…If you really want to leave that badly, why don’t you wish yourself away like you did with Toby?”

“I didn’t mean to wish him away, this isn’t supposed to be real, you’re not supposed to be real.” Sarah replied, exhaustingly.

Jareth freed her from the closed confinement and chuckled at her reply. “What happened to wishing for proof that all of this,” he said while spreading apart his arms, “is real? Because I hate to be the bearer of bad news right now, Sarah, but this is all very real.”

He let his arms fall back and took a quick glance at Sarah. She was looking at the floor, teary eyed. He didn’t understand her, she was so angry and so full of energy just moments ago and yet now she’s letting herself crumble in front of him. He should feel proud for regaining momentum in the situation, but he felt bad for her.

_‘Only you could make me step down’_

He inched closer to her and reached out his hand. Sarah hesitantly looked up and saw a crystal ball perched on the tips of his fingers.

“Take it Sarah. Take it and make your wish to go home.” Jareth said as he nudged the crystal ball closer to her.

She took it and held it carefully with both hands; it was much heavier than she thought it was. She silently nodded to him but before she could make her wish, Jareth stopped her, “Once you make the wish, I want you to know that you’ll never see me again…” Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed, “Great, two birds, one stone.” Jareth clenched his fists but continued, “…And you’ll never see your Underground friends ever again.”

Sarah gasped when she heard him say she wouldn’t see her dear friends anymore. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus…

“How…What makes you so sure I won’t see them again?” She didn’t want to believe him. There must still be a way that she could stay in contact with her friends when she returns home.

“We can’t have you randomly appearing here now and then, whether on your own terms or if something pulls you in. This wish will take you home, but sever the ties you have with the Underground, with the Labyrinth, with your friends…and with _me_.”

_‘Please, don’t…’_

“I understand…” She paused for a little bit, “I know what I have to do, but I don’t have the will to do it.” This time, her tears came out of her tired eyes. Her connection with this world was so strong, a part of her didn’t want to leave. She could even half-heartedly admit that she felt whole here, more so than back home.

“If it will make you feel any better, and so you could know who truly is the cruel one here, I can simply wipe out your dear friends’ memories of you. Just as you’ll forget them, they’ll forget everything about you.”

She clenched onto the crystal ball harder, “That’s still a cruel thing to do…but maybe it’s for the best.”

Sarah looked at the crystal ball and before she could make her wish, she turned to the Goblin King who was staring intensely at her and said very quietly, “Goodbye, Jareth.”

She took a deep breath and shakenly said, “I wish to go back.”

_‘No, please, Stay’_

Nothing happened, so she closed her eyes and tried again. “I wish, I wish to return.”

‘ _Sarah, stay’_

She opened her eyes and there she was, still, standing in the Goblin King’s throne room. “What’s going on? Why am I not home?” She said frantically.

Jareth didn’t understand what was going on either. “I don’t know, wish harder Sarah. Will it to take you home.”

_‘Why can’t you wish to stay with me?’_

Sarah closed her eyes once again and reached deep within her. She thought about her family, her room, her life before the Labyrinth, and wished once again. Everything around her was suddenly too quiet. She opened her eyes and the crystal ball was missing, the only remnant were small particles of what seemed to be glitter.

“It worked…?” she whispered. But before she could look around, a confused and shocked Goblin King shattered her last grasp of sanity.

“Sarah, what did you wish for?” He had seen her focus so greatly on the crystal ball but didn’t hear her make a wish, so he assumed she said it in her head. The crystal ball had burst and enveloped her in a thin-glittery mist. At that moment, he felt shattered and refused to see her go so he simply turned around and waited for it to be over. Not a few seconds later he turned over his shoulder to see Sarah, standing there still, with her eyes inspecting the speckled dust on her hands.

She looked at him, everything was beginning to move and blur, “All I did…” She tried to say while losing her balance from just standing, “I wished…” Jareth noticed that she was about to fall over so he quickly ran up to her and caught her. Before she lost consciousness, she finished what she was trying to say, “I wished to be home.” And with that, Sarah lost to a sudden fatigue and passed out in the arms of the Goblin King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's keeping up with this story, I hope it fills you with all kind of emotions as it does to me. I haven't written in a long time so I accept any advice with how I can improve to make this a better experience for you, my dear readers.
> 
> Keep up with the kudos and comments, they help me keep going (':


	4. In The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, Sarah is not a minor and I am aging her as a 23 year old. Thank you for your understanding, enjoy (:

Sarah opened her eyes. She immediately regretted it when she saw two mismatched eyes watching over her. She closed them again, hoping it was just a dream, but when she opened them once more; he was still there. The room was spinning, and her head was in immense pain as she tried to recall the events of the previous day. Unknowing the time, she looked for signs of light through the windows that arched gently against the old stone walls in the room she was in. She felt as if she were in the middle of an old church; dark, cold, but full of comfort. There was what seemed to be natural light shining through them, so she assumed it must be day.

“You’ve been asleep for three days Sarah.” Jareth said, following the direction of her eyes.

“Three days?” she replied, not believing she could have been asleep that long. If it were true, her parents are sure to be worried about her whereabouts. Home, she can never go back now, that was made clear after her failed attempts. “Why am I still here?”

“You don’t remember?” Jareth stood up and walked towards one of the windows, peering down. Sarah’s room had the best view of the labyrinth’s gardens. “You wished to be home, and I suppose you are.”

“No, that’s not right, this-- this isn’t home. I’m supposed to be with my parents, with Toby.” Sarah began to feel anxious, as her heart rate picked up speed. She sat up quickly to catch her breath when she felt the cold breeze that lingered in her room touch her bare skin. As quickly as she sat up, she held the sheet over her. To her horror, she was naked beneath the sheets and naked in front of _him._ “Where are my clothes?! And how is it that I am in this state?!” She demanded.

Jareth had of course looked away the moment he saw her get up. It was tempting to turn around and see, but he was not that type of vile goblin. “Forgive me, Sarah, but I couldn’t simply allow you to sleep for days on end with the same clothing on. Worry not, my dear, I did not undress you. I had some female goblins take the task and they have been taking care of you since I brought you here.”

“That’s still no viable to excuse to completely undress me.” She wouldn’t have minded too much if her undergarments were in place, but even those were gone. She surveyed the room but couldn’t see her clothes anywhere. “Look, Jareth. Wait, Wait, no don’t look. We have a lot to discuss right now but I really can’t if I am not dressed. Give me my clothes back.”

“Of course. I’ll leave, but Aspen and Oak will take over. If you need anything, you let them know. I’ll be in the reserved room, waiting for you.” He disappeared suddenly, not letting Sarah ask any questions, leaving nothing but glitter and dust.

Not a minute sooner, two lanky creatures entered the room. Sarah had never seen such creatures before, not even when she had ventured through the Labyrinth. The first notable feature was how short they were, reaching only to her hips. They appeared to be flexible carvings of an old tree trunk. All they wore was a simple layered uniform with a dirty apron. One of them had two buns on their head with lot of leaves holding it together. The other only had one bun but similarly, they had leaves almost growing out of their skull.

“Are all humans rude and stare like this Oak?” One of the creatures spoke. She giggled to the one next to her and pointed at Sarah who was studying them intently.

Sarah quickly snapped out of it and shook her head, “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. Who are you?”

The creature with two buns on her head introduced herself, “I’m Aspen, and this is my sister Oak. We’ve been looking over your care since His Majesty brought you over.” Oak then replied, “We certainly are glad you are awake. It was quite troublesome to see our King in such stressful moods. Is there anything we can help you with miss human?”

“Sarah, call me Sarah please.” She had so many questions she wanted to ask them, but firstly, she had to get dressed. “I really need some clothes to wear, if you could please help me with that.”

They nodded and walked towards a nearby door. Upon opening it, Sarah could see that it was in fact a huge closet. Oak yelled out from within the closet, “What would you like to wear today miss Sarah?”

“Uhm, I wouldn’t mind my old clothes, please.” She could hear one of them giggling and saw Aspen peek out. “Forgive us miss Sarah but those rags you wore are no longer here. We’ve disposed of them as His Majesty asked.”

“Disposed?! He has no right to mess with my stuff!” Sarah was angry and made sure to remember to ask him why he thought it was ok to meddle with her things. Eventually the sisters came out with some garments. “Considering it is almost night time, some simple and comfortable garments seem fit. Once you return, we can change you back easily.” Oak said, while placing the garments on the bench that stood at the end of Sarah’s bed.

“Night time? How could that be?” Sarah asked, “It’s clearly bright as day out there.” She said as she pointed towards the windows. Aspen replied, “It sure seems like it, but this is the Underground. This is how things are. In a bit the skies turn a lovely orange but quickly everything goes dark.” Oak walked up to Sarah and added, “Dark yes, but many of the fair folk are nocturnal so you can see their little lighted selves flying across the kingdom. It’s quite beautiful, you must see for yourself. Now, let’s get you dressed.” Oak tried to get Sarah out of the sheets, but Sarah resisted.

“She’s probably embarrassed because she has such strange pink skin, that she does!” Aspen remarked. Sarah faced her and said, “Strange pink skin?! What a rude thing to say!” As she defended herself, she had let her guard down and Oak managed to take the sheets away from her. Sarah quickly used her hands to try and cover her entirety. “Look Oak! She’s getting pinker, what a strange thing humans are indeed!” Oak just chuckled and handed Sarah some thin white linen. “Now then, the quicker we have these on you, the quicker you’ll be dressed. Put these on first, always put these on first.”

As Sarah quickly put on the first set of garments Aspen moved up closer and said out loud, “It was strange when we undressed you. Wasn’t it Oak? She was wearing not these but some strange spongy and lacy little rags. Not lady like at all, how shameful indeed.” Spongy? Lacy? Sarah thought about what she meant and then it hit her. Her underwear had been seemingly been taunted at. She now assumed that what she is now wearing are the substitutes of what could have, should have, been a bra and a panty. “Now, now, please forgive my sister. She is still young and has never seen a human up close before. Alright miss Sarah time for the rest.” Next were some simple black sheer tights, a simple white petticoat, and finally the velvety green dress over. The skirt reached her knees and the top was a long sleeve. She felt like this was more of a Christmas card photo dress but for now it will do. Some simple black shoes finalized the outfit and she was ready for whatever the day brought her- or so she thought. Aspen motioned Sarah to a nearby vanity and asked her to sit down. Even sitting down, Aspen couldn’t fully reach Sarah so she stood on a stool and began to comb her hair.

Sarah took this opportunity to ask the sisters some questions. “So…you said you’ve never seen a human before. What about the children?”

“The wished away?” Aspen asked. “Well yeah I guess if that’s how you know them as.” Oak replied instead of her sister, “The, children, miss Sarah, aren’t dealt by us. When a child arrives, His Majesty leaves them in the tower which is guarded very well by his most trusted warriors. The babes aren’t alone either, of course not, there are the older ones who care for their needs before they turn to one of us.”

“And how does that happen?” Sarah asked, “How do they turn into goblins?” To this question Aspen shrugged but her sister knew very well, “I haven’t seen it done myself, but I have heard that all they do is eat the fruit and drink the milk. The transformation occurs steadily and once they are full pledged goblins, they are taken to the nursery where they stay with the rest of the younglings.”

“A nursery?” Sarah asked, “Yes miss Sarah a nursery! How lucky they are indeed. Only the best of the batch are raised there, of our class of course. The higher ones like our Majesty raise their own.” Class? Higher ones? Sarah was now full of more questions than ever, but she just had to know what of her caretakers, “Were you two raised in nurseries?” she asked. Aspen and Oak giggled to each other. “Nursery? Us? Miss Sarah you sure are something, we are but young goblin saplings! We don’t belong in that class.” Sarah still didn’t understand what they meant and urged her investigation until Oak chimed in, “Well we are done here. Now Miss Sarah we can’t keep His Majesty waiting too long, and we have plenty to do. You can very well be on your way now, we shall return by your bed time.”

Oak and Aspen bowed their heads and followed to their door. Sarah waved good-bye and thanked them for their help. They left, and the room was quiet. Sarah sighed and got up from her seat. She walked around the room and peered out the window Jareth had looked out of before. It was a beautiful view, a better version of the Labyrinth than she had seen firsthand. It suddenly occurred to her that she was supposed to meet Jareth. She didn’t have to, but she had questions; and more now. It hadn’t occurred to her to ask Oak and Aspen where the ‘reserved’ room was, so she decided to figure it out herself. As soon as she exited her room, she had to decide to take a right or left turn. Ironically, this reminded her of when she first entered the Labyrinth and only had two directions to choose from. “Well, I suppose there can’t be a wrong way in the castle…Right it is!” Sarah confidently made her way through the long and dark hallway but didn’t find a single opening or turn. Eventually she had found an opening against a wall and it led her to a more open path. As she continued, she began to feel frustrated. There was nobody to ask for directions, nor any signs of the so-called reserved room. Unluckily for her, she wasn’t sure how to return to her room either. “This is simply unfair!” She yelled, hoping someone heard her and came to her assistance, yet nothing still. Exhausted, she decided to keep walking forward until she couldn’t anymore.

In the meantime, Jareth was busy reading, trying to understand how it was that Sarah was still here. He didn’t mind it too much, in fact, it made him nervous. _She_ made him nervous. He never lets his guard down with anyone but whenever he’s around her, he feels weak and powerless. It had been a while since he left her room, too long, what’s taking her so long? At that moment, Aspen and Oak walked in. “Where is the girl?” He asked them without turning to look at them. Aspen replied with a curtsy, “My Majesty, we finished dressing the girl and let her know to come to you.” He put the book down and sighed, “You two imps realize she doesn’t know her way around the castle, right?” Aspen giggled towards her sister whom replied, “Forgive us your Majesty, we thought since she made her way through the Labyrinth, she could easily find her way through the castle.” Jareth rubbed his head before demanding them to leave at once. As soon as they did, he brought out one of his crystals and held it tightly. “Where are you Sarah?” Shortly after asking, he could see Sarah wandering the castle. “Right? You’re never supposed to go right Sarah.” He let go of the crystal and it floated away like a bubble, “Bring her to me.” He demanded as the crystal exited the room.

Sarah sat down on the floor and rubbed her stomach. She had not eaten since she got here, and she was now realizing how hungry she was; hungry and lost. At the corner of her eye she spotted what seemed to be a bubble. “Where did you come from?” She asked as she stood up and walked closer to it. The floating sphere began to move, “It shouldn’t make me more lost than I already am if I follow you right?” and so Sarah followed. After a while of walking, the floating sphere had popped in front of two large arched wooden doors. “Is this it?” She knocked, and the doors slowly opened to reveal a large library. Mesmerized, she went in and studied her surroundings. “A King does not wait, Sarah.” A familiar voiced echoed across the room. She tried to locate where he was, “You’re not my King, sir, I don’t have to do as you say.”

He appeared from the corner of the room, “No longer first name basis my dear?” Sarah turned around and stopped where she was at. “I have questions, and I want you to answer them now.” Jareth chuckled and shook his head. “You’re not my Queen, so why do I have to do as you say? Hmmm?” He looked at her up and down, she was beautiful. The color of the dress matched perfectly with the color of her eyes. Sarah had clenched her fists and stepped a little closer towards his direction. “This isn’t time for your foolishness, I need to figure out how to get out of here.” Jareth walked to the direction of a sitting are and motioned Sarah to sit next to him, to which she complies but by sitting across from him. He chuckles and crosses his leg, “You look beautiful, Sarah.” She’s surprised by the comment but doesn’t let it distract her, “Are you going to help or not?” She asks. He smiles, “Alright, but let’s compromise. I’ll ask you a question, and then you can ask me a question.” Sarah thought for a while, “Why would you need to ask me any questions?” He looked at her gently, “I just want to ask you some questions. If you’re honest and truthful with me, I shall in return be honest with you. What do you say?” Sarah wasn’t sure why this was necessary but if it was the only way she was going to get answers then she had to comply, so she agreed. He chuckled and said “I’ll go first then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave Kudos if you're liking it (:


End file.
